roblox_fallout_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
What follow is a complete Fallout Timeline of all events from every game and some from the current roleplay. Anything listed before May 5th 1961 is there simply to explain some older items known as pre diverge. 1603 *Toshiro Kago is abducted by mothership Zeta from Japan. 1697 *'May 17': Andrew Andicott is abducted by mothership Zeta from his home in Salem Village. 1918 *Sunset Sarsaparilla enters production. *World War 1 comes to an end 1942 *Sierra Army Depot is built. Its mission is to store and maintain a defensive supply of military ordance. This mission continues until 1991. 1943 *The Los Almos Nuclear Reasearch and Development facility, codename the Reservation, completes construction. Los Almos becomes part of the research team for the Manhattan Project. 1945 *'July 16': The first atomic bomb is detonated by the United States. *'Setember 2': World War II comes to an end. Somtimes between now and 1961, divergence occurs. 1948 *'July 21': A Boeing B-29-100-BW Superfortress crashes into Lake Mead, reamining mostly intact. 1949 *'October 1': The People's Republic of China is founded. 1961 *'May 5': Captain Carl Bell of the United States Space Agency became the first human in space. This claim is disputed by both the Soviet Union and China. Captain Bell's flight in the Space Capsule Defiance 7 lasted twelve minutes and seven seconds, and made a full revolution around the Earth. Bell died when the capsule crashed on its return to earth. 1969 *By this year, the United States is divided into thirteen commonwealths; each of which encompasses several state. The national flag is changed to reflect this and depicts fourteen stars - thirteen in a circle to represent the commonwealths and one in the middle to represent the federal government and the nation as a whole. *'July 16': The Virgo II lunar Lander Valiant 11 with the USSA astronauts Captain Richard Wade, Captain Mark Garris, and Captain Michael Hagen lands on the moon. The astronauts become the first humans to walk on a celestial body other than Earth. *'November 14': Virgo III lander Valiant 12 lands on the moon. 1992 *The mission of the Sierra Army Depot is changed. It is now responsible for the demilitarization of stores in surplus ammunition that have been deem unfit or obsolete for military purposes. This mission is to be overseen by the Industrial Operations Command in cooperation with the Enviromental protection Agency, providing a greener, cleaner way to dispose of military ordance. The mission continued until 2050. 2002 *The West Tek Research Facility is founded. 2009 *In Vegas, Smitty's opens its doors. 2020 *The Delta IX rocket is commissioned by the USSA. The Delta IX rocket is the last of the manned rockets to the Moon. 2021 *Hubris Comics begins publishing comic books, one of their most popular is Gronak the Barbarian. 2034 *The Delta IX rocket is converted for USM purposes. Crew and instrument sections are replaced with a nuclear warhead. 2037 *The Mister Handy series of robots is first brought to market as a general construction and maintence unit by General Atomics International. 2040 *The Tibbets Prison is commandeered by the United States government in association with Vault-Tec and Poseidon Oil to tie into their 'Project Safehouse'. On April 5, 2040, the Secretary of the Army makes the decission to build a new Disciplinary Barracks, with a capacity for 456 inmates. A cost of ceiling of $363 million in allocated construction dollars is set. The target budget year for funding this project is fiscal year 2041. Construction begins in the fall of 2042, with the completion projected for fall of the year 2045. 2041 *'August 16': Doctor Morrison Rand is abducted by alience on bord mothership Zeta when leaving the campus of Banfield College in Humboldt. 2042 *A major earthquake takes place in Mexico City The Mister Handy general construction robot becomes the leader of sales in Mexico. *Robert House founds RobCo Industries. *'July': Dicussions with vault-Tec to determine space and functional requirments for the new Tibbets faciliy. 2044 *Nuka Cola is invented by John-Caleb Bradberton. *The Great Passion Fruit Famine hits America. People actually notice the taste diference in Nuka-Cola when the passion fruit flavor was removed. *The X277 "Viper" magnetic rail cannon developmed for the USM by West Tek is deemed too costly to produce on a mass scale and abandoned. 2050 *The mission of Sierra Army Depoty is changed again. it is refurbished with the latest technology and is from now on used as a secret research installation for developing and testing robotic, biological, and convention wepons untill 2076. 2051 *Seeking to protect business intretest and and their oil supply, the United States begins to exert increaing pressure on Mexico, citing the political instability and pollution steaming from Mexico as a threat to the United States. Various economic sanctions serve to destabilize Mexico, and the USM enters Mexico to keep the oil refineries running and making sure oil and fuel continue to make their way north across the border at Mexico's expense. *The N99 10mm pistol become standart issue military sidearm following the phase out of the N80. 2052 *A television documentary reveling the withered husk of the Texas oil fields brings the oil shortage into American households and reveals how deep the energy crisis runs. *The last manned mission to the moon occurs. *The widley known Nuka-Cola's Dazzling Blue bottle color was adopted as standard after market reasearch prorams indicated that blue color was the favourite in 86 out of 100. *'March 5': The socially transmitte "New Plague" arises, killing tens of thousands. the United States closes its borders and the first ever nation quarantine is declared. The source of the plague is unknown, but rumors prersist that it is a genetically engineer wepon. *'April': The Resource Wars begin. many smaller nations go bankrupt, and Europe dependent on oil importa from the Middle East, reponds to the Middle East's rising oil prices with military action. the long drawn-out war betweent eh European Commonwealth and the Middle East begins. *'May-July': The United Nations Already Suffering, begins to collapse. in a series of heated debates, many nations withdraw from the organization as the UN tries to keep the peace. *'July 26': The United Nations is offically Disbanded. 2053 *ZAX 1.0 goes online, developed by Vault-Tec. Initially a prototype of some of the systems designed to govern the vault, it i given to the government to help the Department of Energy collect resource data. Within a year, it is taken by the USM for plague and tactical research; one version, ZAX 1.2, would later be constructed for West Tek *'December': Like an exlamation mark on the end of a very bad year, a terrorist nuclear wepon destroys Tel Aviv. 2054 *REPCONN Aerospace is founded following the first launch of the Delta IX rocket. *'January': Limited nuclear exchange in the Middle East raises fears throughout the world. *In light light of the European-Middle Eastern War and the plague scare, the United States officaly sets Project Safehouse in motion. The project financed by junk bonds, is designed to create shelters, called Vaults, for the populace in the event of a nuclear war or deadly plague. Constrction begings in late 2054 and proceeds rapidly due to advances in construction technology. *ZAX 1.0 goes online, developed by Vault-Tec. intialy a protoype of some of the systems designed to govern the vaults, it is given to the government to help the Department of Energy collect resource data. Within a year, it is taken by the military for plague and tactical research; one version, ZAX 1.2 is constructed for West Trek. 2055 *West Tek starts working on a new virus to kill the New Plague. Their viral research and close ties to the federal government eventually lead them to being chosen for the Pan-Immunity Virion Project twenty years later as well as power infantry armor and laser research. *ZAX 1.2 is brought in to regulate conditions in West Tek. It is not part of the Vault-Tec preservation software, so it does not have any orders to protect humaity after te bombs fall in the meantime, it calm calculates data and plays chess with the scientists. Many scientists claim that ZAX is a "big ol' cheater" and draws the game out too much for a computer of his considerable abilities. 2057 *'Febuary': United States Government removed the Grand Canyon's protected status as a national park. *'May': Uranium mining begins in the Grand Canyon. The Grand Canyon is closed indefinitely. 2058 *Isla Negra holdings begin to take control of Point Lookout Maryland as the new Plague devastates the region. 2059 *The Anchorage Front Line is established, as the United States increases its military presence in Alaska to protect its oil intrests. The Ancourage Front Line causes tensions between the United States and Canada, as the United States attempts to pressure Canada into allowing American military units to guard the Alaskan pipeline. *The first artifical intelligence is born. Limited by memory constraints, its expansion is rapidly hatled. The discovery paves the way for future AI research in laboratories throughout the United States. 2060 *Traffic on the streets of the world stops moving. Fuel becomes too precious to waste on automobiles, so alternatives are explored - electric and fusion cars beging to be manufactures, but factories can only make a limited amount while conserving fuel. The US economy teeters on bankruptcy. Pressure on fussion research increases. *The European-Middle Eastern War ends as the oil fields in the Middle East run Dry. There is no longer a goal in the conflict, and both sides are reduced to almost ruin. *The European Commonwealth dissoolves into quarreling nation states, fighting over the remaining resources. 2061 *'March': Construction of Vault 108 begins. 2062 *'May': Construction of Vault 92 beings. *Despite quarantine measures, the New Plague continues to spred, fueling national paranoia. *Many Mormon congregations come together to purchanse places in Vault 70, located in Salt Lake City, Utah. *A UFO codenamed "Paladine" crashes just north of Hagerstown, Maryland, but cannoy be recovered. *Wan Yang is arrested as a suspect in the Nigara Sabatoge. 2063 *Dr Willem Clark, a top nuclear physicist in his day, is put in charge of all scientific endevors at the Reservation. Colonel Green a career soldier in the US Army, is put in charge of security. *'August': The construction of most faults completed, except for Vault 13, whose construction fianlly gets off the group heralding a development cycle that seems plagued with probelsm. Drills begin in the other cities with completed Vaults, but the increasing frequency of the drills have a "cry wolf" effect, and the turnouts for drills trick off as the years go on. 2064 *'March': Construction of vault 106 begins. 2065 *The Reservation is given orders to research and produce nuclear missiles that can be fired from and orbiting space platform. *Robert House concludes that atomic war would devastate the Earth within 15 years after every projection he ran deemed it a mathematical certainity. *'Febuary': Construction of Vault 76 begins. *'April 14': The MARoT computer enters service. *'June': Due to enormous demands for eelectricity from a 17+ million population, a nuclear reactor in New York City goes supercritical, almost causing a meltdown. The near meltdown brings into effect power rationing, and the term Hot Summer is used to refer to this incident. *'August': Increasing need for mobilitiy in the United States mechanized calvary leads the military to focus the efforts on creating a man based tank - essentialy a two-legged walking armored unit: power armor. Research grows until 2067 and several prototypes are developed, many of which prove to be unworkable in the field. These prototypes pave the way to future advances in military, construction, and fusion technology. 2066 *The US Navy missile cruiser USS Ebon Atoll is accidentally sunken by the US Navy Submarine USS Interference during the Anchourage campain.The Interferencemistook the Ebon Atoll foran enemy vessel and shot it with a nuclear torpedo killing all on board. It is one of the worst US Navy disasters since World War II. *Resource rationing in Dever causes riots. Midwest USA and Mexico start having food shortages and can't supply Denver with the food it needs. Food riots occur. Nation Guard is called in. *With more important things to spend their money on, Poseidon Energy closes the inefficent and dangerous Eagle Rock mine complex and sells it to the US government. *'May': Construction of Vault 87''' begins. *'''Spring: As the oil resources dry up across the globe, China's fossil fuel dependency causes an energy criss in the nation. China, bordering on collapse, become more agressive in its trade talks with the United States. The United State' unwillingess to export oil to China leads to a breakdown in talks between the two countries. *'Summer': Adding further insult to the Sino-American relations, the first crude fusion cell is unveiled, one of the results of the power armor project. Devices designed for the fusion cell begin to be manufactured. Incorporating fusion power into the general US infrastructure begins, but the process is too slow to supply power to the regions that need it. Nearly eleven years later, few sections of the United States was supplied with fusion power. *'Winter '''In the winter of 2066, China invades Alaska. The Anchorage Front Line becomes a trube battleground. *'Winter': As a sign of increasing tension between the two countries, Canada proves reluctant to allow American troops on Canadian soil or allow American planes to fly over Canadian airspace. American and Canadian tensions rise, but Canada eventually backs down, and US troops pass through Canada. This sets the stage for the Canadian annexation in 2076. 2067 *The first suit of T-45d power armor is deployed in Alaska. While lacking the full mobility of future versions, this power armor is incredibly effective against Chinese tanks and infantry. Its ability to carry heavy ordnance becomes key in various localized conflicts, and it has the power to destroy entire towns without endangering the wearer. China rushes to create its own versions, but they are many years behind the United States. *By this year, a Nuka-Cola machine can be foudn on almost every street in America. *Senator Todd Peterson decides to build a secret bunker to house himself and his family should war break out. Senator Peterson is a wealthy man in his own right, but lacks the funds necessary for such a project. Through secret dealing with Poseidon Oil and a covert branch of the government known as the Enclave, the final funding for the project is attained. A construction site is chose in southern Colorado and work begins. 2068 *'May': Construction of Vault 92 ends. *'November': Construction of Vault 112 begins. 2069 *Canada begins to feel the pressure from the USm as the US draws upon Canadian resources for the war effort. Vast stretches of timerbland are destroyed, and other resources in Canada are streched to the breaking point. Many Americans refer to Canada as Little America, and Canadian protests are unheard. *'February 11': By order of the US government, all Patriot's Cookbook magazines are banned and incinerated. However many magazines are still remained in circulation. *'March': Vault 13 is finally completed - it is the last of the Vaults on the West Coast, and drills begin. Due to it's late completion, the "cry wolf" effect that hurt the other Vaults is not as pronounced. *'October': Construction of Vault 76 ends. *'December': Construction of Vault 106 and Vault 108 ends. Vault 108 was in construction for 8 years due to work stoppage. 2070 *The first of the Chryslus Motors fusion-diven cars are developed. Reassuringly big and American, the limited models carry a hefty price tag but are sold out within days. Many Chryslus plants have long since been converted into making military ordance. 2071 *'December': Construction of Vault 87' ends. 2072 *The United Stats' increasing demand for Canadian resources causes protests and riots in several Canadian cities. An attempted sabotage of the Alaskan pipeline is all the military needs as an excuse to finalize its annexation of Canada, which had already begun in 2067. *Completed BOMB missiles are sent to diferent space centers around the US so they can be carried into space and installed into BOMB satellites. The process is slow, but it is being carried out fairly regularly. *'''June 3: Canada is fully annexed by USA. 2073 *'August': The Ballistic Orbital Missile Base, or BOMB-001, is completed and partially functional (for security and maintence bots) using a temporary onboard generator. The only things the base needs are mannually input final launch instructions and codes and the main power reactor. *'September 15': As China becomes increasing agressive with their use of biological wepons, the United States government felt taht countermeasure was needed. The Pan-Immunity Virion project is offically formed and plans are made to begin experinemnts at the West Tek Research Facility in Southern California. 2074 *Contrary to their claims of seeking only to retake Alaska from the Reds, American power armor units, infantry, and mechanized divsions are deployed to China, but they become bogged down on the mainland, putting a further drain on American resources and supply lines. *Government decision makes order the dumping of radioactive waste into Eagle Rock's lower mines. Enclave politics help secure a contract for Poseidon Energy to develop and use their agricola mining robots in the operation of the dumping ground. Not suprising, the Agricola lab turns out to be pretty good as well. *'June': Construction of Vault 11 ends. *'June 24': Negotiations between the US and other world powers come to a dramatic end, with the president walking out of oil talks with the other world powers. After a much heated debate, the president stormed out of the meeting and declared that the last known supply of petroleum will be used exclusively bt the US and the US will not sell or trade any oil to outside parties. *'July': The new Bloomfield Space Centrel completes construction. the Facility's first task is to complete the space rockets Hermes XIII and Hermes XIV to fly to BOMB-001 and 002 respectivley (originally slated for a Mars missio before new orders arrived). The mission: have the crew deliver and install the bases' main power reactors, manually enter final launch instructions, manual cheak for safety nets and protocols, and do manual inspection of the station. 2075 *The Sierra Army Depot AI, Skynet, become self-aware. *RobCo Insustries copyrights the Unified Operating System. This system is used for operating the RobCo terminals. The copyright is renews for each of the next two years. *RobCo brings up plans to purchase REPCONN Aerospace, threatening a hostile takeover otherwise. *'March 21': PVP experiments continue at west Tek with batch 10-011, in the wake of seccessful tests of the virus on a single-celled organisms. Experiments on plant cells are postponed. The pan-immunity virion is renamed Force Evolutionary Virgus (FEV). *'May 9': FEV experiments continue at West Tek with batch 10-011, with white mice as subjects. Increased size, muscle density, and Intelligence are noted. *'November 9': FEV experimentation on rabbits is concluded. Increased size, Intelligence, and (this time) agressiveness is noted. Apparently, it was ahrd to determine whether the flatworms in the previous experiemnts were angriier and more violent tha normal. Frankly, the researchers cannot be balamed for this. 2076 *REPCONN Aerospace is bought out by RobCo Industries. *'January 3': A military team under the command of Colonel Spindel is sent to the West Tek research facility to monitor the experiements in the intrest of national security, due to the fears of international espionage, Captain Roger Maxson (the grandfather of John Maxson, the Higher Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel in 2161) is among the team personnel. *'January 12': Splicing in several new gene sequences into their test virus, dogs are injected with batch 11-101a at West Tek. Although increased strength was noted, increased intellegence was not. Using batch 11-011, experiments are conducted on raccoons. The same resultes were noted, but the attempted escep of severl infected raccoons causes Major barnett to terminate the experiment and the test subjects. Two pairs of raccoons, however are unaccounted fore. *'January': The US annexation of Canada is complete. Canadian protesters and rioters are shot on sight, and the Alaskan Pipeline swarms with America military units. Pictures of atrocrities make their way to the United States, causing further unrest and protests. *'April 15': Once all secondary tests and studies are done on the test subjects, all dogs are from the batch 11-101a Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV) tests are West Tek Are terminated... from a safe distance. *'June': Power armor prototype complete, resulting in the T-51b power armor. This is the pinnacle of power armor technology before the Great War. Many of these units are sent to China, and they begin to carve a swath through the Chinesse forces. The Chinese resources are strained to the breaking point, and the supply lines from the nations China has annexed begin to break down. *'July': Flotation Homes and Seaweed is published by Vault-Tec. *'August': Food and energy riots begin in major cities throughout the US> Military units begin to be deployed in cities within the US to contain rioters, and many temporary prisons are constructed. A state emergency is declared, and martial law soon follows. *'August:' Hermes XIII and XIV are completed, loaded with targo and placed on the Bloomfield lanch platofrm awaitng the final funding, and the okay to lanch. *'October': Production of BOMB nuclear missiles is put on hold due to budget cuts. The Reservation is put on reserve. *'October': Due to the seriousness of world events and the threat of nuclear war, Hermes' launch is postponed while funds are routed to vault technology. Lanch is reschedualed for 2077. *'October 4': At West Tek, fifteen chimpanzees are infected with batch 11-111 the most secessful test to date, growth and immunities in the chimpanzees surpass all other subjects to date. The military practically drools over the results. Plans are made in secret to to begin testing in small quarantine towns in North America, and the Mariposa Military Base construction is sped up in anticipation of moving the West Tek project to a location under military supervision. *'November': Enclave personnel seize control of Bloomfield Space Center and begin researching and developing a way to convert Hermes XIII and XIV into a personnel transports to transport important individuals off-planet. *'December': Fifteenth edition of Coping with Mr. Virus! is published by Vault-Tec. 2077 *Gas prices sky rocket with the regular gas price being $7,450.99 per gallon and $8,500.99 per gallon for premium. *Robert House puts himself in stasis. *A Chinese sabotage attempt takes place at Hoover Dam. *New Plague hits Denver. Rioters burn down large parts of the city in their fear of contamination and anger at their treatment. Many panic and flee the city by car, clogging the freeways when they run out of gas trapping everyone behind them. *'January 7': Major Barnett orders transfer of all FEV research to the newly constructed Mariposa Military Base, despite objections by the reseach tea. *'January 10': Alaska is reclaimed, and the Ancorage Front Line is again held by the Americans. *'January 22': The first domestic use of power armor within the US for crod control and quarantine control. Units originally serving in China and the Anchorage Front Line find themselves fighting Americans at home. Food riots increase, and many civilians are killed. Several soldiers defect from the military both in Canada dn the United States. They are captured and sent to military prisons. *'Febuary': FEV Reasearch is leaked to the world through an unkown source. Protests arise in many major cities and governments around the world, as well as accusations that the US was reonsible for the New Plague. FEV is seen as the threat, and serves only to fuel tension. Foreign governments beging to fear what the United States is up to if they're trying to create a super soilder or some sort of Hitler idealised super race. They begin to panic. *'March': Prepared for a nuclear or biological attack from China, the President and the Enclave retreat to the Poseidon oil rig and make contingency plans for continuing the war. *'March': Vault Dweller's Survival Guide is published by Vault-Tec. *'July': Between July 10 and October 23: Sierra Army Depot is evacuated. *'August': Somtime prior to August 15, General Constantine Chase, the hero of the Anchorage Reclamation, begins testing a virtual reality simulation of the Reclamation at the VSS Facility in Washington DC. *'September 6': Technicians at the VSS Facility notice General Chase is making radical, unrealistic changes to the Ancourage simulation. They believe Chase is becoming obsessed with the simulation and is gradually going insane, but refrain from confronting him out of fear that they will lose their jobs to military contractors. *'October 10':Captain Roger Maxson and his men discover that the scientists at Mariposa have been using "military volunteers" (military prisoners who didn't have their brains scooped for use in brain bots) as test subjects in their experiments. Morale in the base breaks, down and in light of the mental breakdown of Colonel Robert Spindel station at the base, Maxson's men turn to him for leadership. *'October 13': After an interrogation, Maxson executes Robert Anderson, the chief scientists at Mariposa. *'October 15': Colonel Spindel commits suicide. All scientists are executed. *'October 20': Captain Roger Maxson, now in control of Maripoas, declares himself to be in full desertion from the army (via radio)... and receives no reply. *'October 21': Maxson orders all families stationed outside the base moved inside the Mariposa facility. *'October 22': The platinium chip is processed. it is due to be delivered via courier to Mr. House the next day. *'October 23': A pre-Halloween costume show was going to be one later that day, called Freddy Fear's House of Scares. The preparations wer ebeing made that morning. *'October 23': Nuka-Cola Quantum is released to the public. *'October 23': 82 students from the Early Dawn Elementary school go on a field trip to Lamplifhgt caverns with a couple of teachers and a few parent chaperons. *'October 23': The Great war; bombs are lanched; who struck first is unkown. Other countries seeing the missiles on their way, launching their planes and fire their wareheads aswell. Air raid sirens sound, but very few people heed the warning, thinking it is a false alarm. The vaults are sealed. Two hours of nuclear bombardment ensues upon the earth's surface. The effects are far worse than most imagined. The earth's faults shift violently, thrusting mountain ranges through the soil. Whole lands are submerged under floods of water. *'October 23': In the confusion fo the Great War, Sally and her family are abducted by mothership Zeta. *'October 23': The Sierra Madrea Gala event begins, but is cut short by the war. The casino hermetically seals itself and the holographic security murders all fo the guests except Dean Dominio. *'October 23': Vault 12 fails to close properly. Once it becomes known that the other vaults have sealed, people within Bakersfield attempt to force their way into Vault 12 to protect themselves and their families. *'October 23': The West Tek research facility is hit by warheads, breaking open the FEV tanks on level four and complicates thngs for the Master. *'October 23': The Mariposa Military base survives, the soldiers within protected from the radiation and FEV flooding the wastland. *'October 23': Surviving scientists and soldiers based in Los Alamos band together with other survivors they encounter for safety. They set up a temporary camp in a cliff dwelling at Mesa Verde and attempt to contact the federal government for further instructions. No contact is every made. A small vault is built into the cliff side to shield the only computer they have from the elements. *'October 23': All Enclave personnel leave Bloomfield to either take cover or maintain "hot spots". Sub-reactor is turned off. Bloomfield, BOMB-001 and 002, and Hermes XIII and XIV are completely forgotten. *'October 23': Salt lake City is hit with 13 nuclear warheads and is mostly destroyed. *'October 23': Two Poseidon scientists are still trapped in the Agricola lab. After four years, one dies of natural illness. After one more year, the other commits suicide. *'October 23: '''Due to seismic activity, some radiation seeps into the sub-levels of the Reservation. Even though the people underground are safe from the blasts, radiation eventually takes its toll. *'October 25': At Mariposa, Platner, bound in power armor, is sent out to get specific readings on the atmosphere. He reports no significant radiation in the area surrounding the facility. *'October 27': After burying the scientists in the wastesoutside of Mariposa, the soldiers seal the military base, then head out into the desert, taking supplies and wepon schematics with them. Captain Maxson leads his men and families to the government bunker at Lost Hills. *'October 30': A week after the inital blast, a black rain begins to fall , caused by the massive amounts of radioactive particle debris (mainly soot) from the nuclear firestorm a week earlier. Plants and animals both go rapidly into extinction. *'November': Captain Maxson, his men and their families, arrive at the Lost hills bunker a few weeks later, suffering many casualties along the way, including Maxon's wife (but not his teenage son). The surviving soldiers go on to become the Brotherhood of Steel . *'November': Ms. Carrie Delaney is the last adult to leave Little Lamplight Caves in search for help. Ten year old child Jason Grant takes charge in her absence. *'November 2': Psychoactive drugs are released throughout Vault 106. 2078 *The dwellers of Vault 87 are locked in airtight chambers and exposed to the FEV by the Vault's Overseer and his security, who are simply, though callously following the "plan" laid out by Vault-Tec. The vault's population is tranformed into hideous super mutants and centaurs. *The city of kids, Little Lamplight is offical founded. By unanimous vote Jason grant is named as the city's first mayor. 2080 *The first effects of radiation are seen in the survivors. Widespread mutations occur with animals and most humans alike. Those that survive the effects of the mutations are permanently changed. New species are created almost overnight 2081 *The Skynet AI, in Sierra Army Depot, becomes self-aware, according to its own records. 2082 *Five years after the Great War, some ascpects of the world begin to calm down. Radiation and poison levels are still too high for a normal human to survive. 2083 *'Summer': The city of Necropolis is founded by the ghoul survivors of Vault 12 and the US citizens that fled to Bakersfield when the bombs fell. 2084 *'Spring': Set takes control of Necropolis, wresting control from the original Overseer. The Vault 12 Overseer, not willing to take a dirt nap, is driven north and history loses sight of him. 2085 *The planned date for the US military to bring the VB-02 Vertibird a Vertical Take Off and Landing (VTOL) aircraft, into service. For obvious reasons this never happens, but the Enclave resumes development after regaining its footing. 2087 *'December': After most of the intial survivors of the Reservation succumb to radiation, those "fortunate" enough to not die have turned into ghouls. And after spending ten years underground, they finally come back to the surface. Twelve ghouls, including Dr. Willem Clark, volunteer to search the wastes in the hopes of finding other survivors. 2088 *The computer in Mesa Verde fails. The scientists resort to carving their most important schematics into the kiva walls. *'December': Of the twelve volunteers to explore the wastes, only one comes back to the Reservation; Dr. Willem Clark. However, he ahs brought back a few dozen fellow ghouls to seek shelter at the Reservation. 2089 *Scientists in Mesa Verde began to drill the village children in the ways of methematics and science so that knowledge is not forgotten. They hope that their descendants will one day bring civilization back to the wasteland. *'January': After explaining the hardships and prejudices places against ghouls by smoothskin humans, the ghouls at the Reservation proclaim Dr Willem Clark as their leader. willem further solidifies his place as leader by explaining his plans to one day make the ghouls the rightful and true heirs to the Promised Earth and that becoming a ghoul was the next, logical step in the evolutionary process. 2090 *Vault 29 opens. Harold sets out to make his fortune as a trade, making the circuit around the survivalist communities in the wasteland. 2091 *Vault 8 opens, and they use their GECK (Guarden of Eden Creation Kit) to create fertile ground for their city. This eventually becomes Vault City. 2092 *LA Vault opens, the Boneyard is founded and attracts survivors. *Dr Richard Moreau is exiled from Vault City for murder. The circumstances surrounding the murder are unkown, but he changes his last name to Grey and heads south. 2093 *The Hub is founded by a man named Angus, who sets up camp around a filthy oasis in the desert, and he proceeds to begin trading with other settlements. 2095 *'September 20 - November 15': 28 Mexican survivors, 11 male, 8 female, and 9 children arrive in Zion canyon and settle down. 2096 *Harold rises to the level of a caravan boss in the hub. His caravans suffer occasional attacks in the wastes, but Harold's caravan outfit survives and prospers... until the mutant attacks beging to pick up a few years later. *'Febuary': The inhabitants of Vault 22 leave their vault due to an outbreak of mutated spores infecting most of the dwellers and overruning the Vault. *'Febuary 11': About 118 survivors of Vault 22 move out of the Mojave Wasteland and travel to Zion Canyon. Most are infected with the spores and bring spore carriers and spore plants to the Zion Valley and attack/kill most of the Mexican survivors already in Zion. *'Febuary 14': According to Randall Clark, the Vault 22 survivors eat the Mexican survivors they took captive. *'Febuary 19 - January 13, 2097': Randcal Clark begins to ambush the Vault 22 survivors and continues to until the remaining 34 survivors leave Zion. 2097 *'January: J. Hendricks becomes overseer of the reamining Vault 22 survivors, and as his first order as overseer orders everyone to leave Zion zanyon. *'''January 13: The thirty-four Vault 22 survivors leave Zion Canyon after 10 months of ambushes from Randall Clark. *A men named Jonathan Faust leads his group of about 200 people from the overcrowded Vault 15 into the wastes of the outside. Eventually they become a raider band known as the Vipers. 2101 *The Vault City Overseer retires and the Council of Citizens is established. The Council appoints the initial First Citizen. 2102 *'May 22': Increasing mutant attacks of Harold's caravans frustrate him to the point of financing and leading an expedition to fidn out where the mutants are coming from. Consulting with scientists and doctors in the Hub, a man by the name of Grey, the two of them decide to join forces. *'June 23': Richard Grey's expedition (including Harold) finds the Mariposa Military Base and is summarily scattered and defeated by the mutant inhabitants. Grey is knocked into one of the vats of Forces Evolution Virus (FEV) by a robotic arm, and Harold is knocked unconscious, only to awaken later out in the wasteland. *'June 27': Harold, already mutating, is found by traders and taken back to the Hub. His former caravan partners and employees, horrified by his condition, abandon him. *'July': Richard Grey, now horrifby mutated by the virus, crawls from the vat, covered in FEV and in terrible pain. Barley able to think or perceive his surroundings, he crawls into the vat contol room and begins hi audio log. He fades in and out of consciousness, somtimes for days or weeks at a time. *'July-November': Richard Grey begins to acclimate to his condition, and begins his first tests of animals by exposing them to FEV. These experiments and his growing awaresness lay the foundation for his plans for the Unity and the master race. He takes the name "the Master" *'November': The first human victim wanders into Mariposa, and Grey consumes him. *'December': Grey continues his experiments on wanderers that enter Mariposa with no success. The creations are flawed (due''' to the radiation counts in their bodies), making them big but increadibly stupid, and Grey consumes them rather than letting them live. 2103 *'''January: The Master discovers the problem with the influence of radiation on his mutations, and he gebins to choose his subject more carefully. The first classic super mutants are born. he begins his plans to build an army. *'2103-2130': Throughout this period, the Master begins slowly gathering test subjects, willing or unwilling, from local human stock. The Great Winter of 2130 and the scarcity of human subjects makes building his army difficult. 2120 *Angus rules over growing Hub and establishes himself as governor. *Skynet is given final orders by it's masters, then left to rot in Sierra Army Depot. 2123 *'April 25': 24 children, half boys, half girls, arrive in Zion Canyon from an unkown place. 2124 *'January 2-23': Randall Clark begins leaving gifts, like books and medicine, and notes for children to make the most of their new home. He signs every note as "The Father". The children later form the tribe the Sorrows. *'January': Randall Clark dies peacefully on top of Red Gate. 2125 *'Winter': Angus is murdered. The Hub is thrown into chaos. 2126 *A band of merchants seizes the water towe rin the Hub. They demand anyone wanting water must pay a toll. The Great Merchant Wars begin. *'2126-2128': The Great Merchant Wars are fought, the Water Merchants seal up the town, but are outnumbered. 2127 *Vault 101's original Overseer dies after grooming a subordinate to continue his work. 2128 *A men named Roy Greene makes peace in the Hub and negotiates a settlement. The Hub's central council is formed, composed of two representatives from each of the Hub caravan companies. A long period of indecisiveness and meetings maintain the status quo in the Hub. 2130 *The Great Winter occurs.